Mori Capek?
by Chappy D. AniTsu
Summary: Ueki bodoh…  Dengar tidak? Kau bodoh! Karena itu aku—selalu menyukaimu.


Dislaimer: Fukuchi Tsubasa

A/N: Membuat untuk kesenangan sendiri.

Warning: OOC (mungkin), typo(s), dan lain-lain

* * *

><p>Selamat membaca<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Mori Capek?<strong>

* * *

><p>Kakiku melangkah letih menuju ruang ganti. Lumayan capek pelajaran olahraga kali ini. Rambutku sampai ikut basah karena keringat.<p>

"Ai-chan, bramu lucu~" tegur teman sekelasku. Spontan wajahku memerah dan langsung memasang kemejaku agar bra lucu itu tertutup.

"Mou~" ujarku sedikit bernada protes. Akhir-akhir ini teman-teman cewek di kelasku agak—err –mesum mungkin? Apa ini karena masa pubertas mereka?

Ah sudahlah, aku tidak peduli dengan mereka. Setelah ini aku mau istirahat di kelas saja. Aku capek sekali, habisnya malam tadi kurang tidur gara-gara mencemaskan teman bodohku yang nekad masuk ke dalam rumah yang kebakaran untuk menolong seorang anak kecil dan malah terjebak disana sampai dua jam. Untung saja luka bakarnya sedikit! Bagaimana kalau banyak? Dasar Ueki bodoh.

Tapi tadi dia tetap ikut marathon sampai main basket. Kecemasanku jadi bertambah. Mungkin itu salah satu penyebab rambutku rontok akhir-akhir ini.

Aku cepat-cepat keluar ruang ganti dan berlari pelan menuju kelas. Sudah terlalu capek aku kalau berlari cepat.

Ah, itu Ueki sudah di kelas. Mataku langsung menangkap sosoknya yang sedang melamun sambil sedikit menyentuh luka bakar (yang sudah kurawat) di dahinya. Aku membuka mulutku untuk menegur laki-laki itu.

"Ue—" eh? Lho? Kenapa penglihatanku jadi agak buram begini, kepalaku juga pusing.

"Mori! Kau tidak apa-apa?" suara seraknya menegurku. Aku hanya mengangkat tangan dengan isyarat 'aku baik-baik saja'.

Ueki hanya menatapku, entah itu pandangan tidak percaya atau apa, tapi sekarang aku lebih memikirkan telapak tangannya yang berdarah itu. Kok bisa ada luka lagi sih? Padahal baru sedikit aku melonggarkan pengawasanku. Kemarin dia hampir keserempet mobil, jatuh ke dalam lubang proyek bangunan (entah apa yang dia lakukan disana sampai jatuh), tertimpa pot tanaman sampai kepalanya berdarah, lalu puncaknya adalah terjebak di dalam kebakaran. Mungkin berapa pun nyawa yang kupunya tak akan cukup kalau Ueki begini terus.

"Mori? Kau kenapa?"

Eh.. kok semuanya jadi hitam? Aku…merasa pusing sekali.

"—ori?"

Keseimbanganku…

"MORI!"

BRUUUKK.

* * *

><p>[<strong><span>UKS Sekolah<span>**]

Keningku rasanya terus berkedut, tapi tanganku rasanya hangat sekali.

"Ugh.." aku membuka mataku perlahan. Bahkan membuka kelopak mata saja rasanya lemah sekali.

"Mori!" samar-samar aku melihat bayangan Ueki. Aku mengerjab-ngerjabkan mataku agar pandangan ini bisa lebih jelas.

"Ueki?" ucapku saat bayangan yang terpantul di mataku sudah sangat jelas. "Dimana ini?"

"UKS. Tadi kau tiba-tiba pingsan," sahutnya dengan wajah yang sulit kudeskripsikan.

Tunggu! Aku kan paling benci ditolong! Tapi dia sudah menolongku? Iya kan?

"Kamu yang membawaku kesini?"

"Tentu saja, aku langsung membawamu kesini. Oh iya, kau sudah tidur selama tiga jam."  
>"Eh? Tiga jam? Berarti sekarang…."<p>

Aku mengalihkan pandangan mataku dari mata hitam Ueki dan mencari-cari sesuatu yang biasanya ditempel di dinding. Itu dia, wah..jam 4 sore. Berarti Ueki terus disini selama tiga jam?

"Syukurlah.. akhirnya kau bangun," Ueki menghembuskan nafas lega.

"T..terima kasih," ucapku sekenanya.

Aku harus segera duduk dan berdiri untuk pulang. Ugh, mengangkat kepala saja rasanya berat sekali.

Dengan sigap, tangan Ueki mengangkat kepalaku—meletakkan beberapa bantal, dan dengan mudahnya ia mengubah posisiku menjadi duduk.

"Istirahat." Ia berujar singkat. Aku benci nada suaraku yang lemah saat ini, jadi aku malas untuk memprotes.

"Aku…mau berbaring lagi."

"Oke."

"Kau lapar?"

"Tidak…"

Aku memejamkan mataku. Hari ini saja aku ingin benar-benar istirahat. Apa Ueki bisa menggunakan otak lambannya untuk berpikir kenapa aku bisa begini? Semoga tidak.

* * *

><p>Hoaaahm! Aku menguap selebar mungkin sambil menutupinya dengan tangan kiriku. Rasanya mataku jadi lebih ringan, ugh, tetap saja badanku masih agak tidak enak. Aku mencoba duduk.<p>

"Wah, akhirnya kau bangun," Ueki tersenyum senang.

Tunggu! Jam berapa ini?

"Sudah jam 10, kupikir kau akan kelaparan kalau bangunnya lebih lama lagi. Tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu, jadi aku tidak keluar untuk membelikan makanan. Maaf ya…" ucapnya sambil menggarukkan kepalanya, melepaskan genggamannya pada tanganku. Aku beruntung UKS sekarang agak gelap karena lampunya belum diganti yang baru, jadi mungkin wajahku yang memanas ini tidak akan terlihat.

Kruuuuk~

Cacing-cacing di perut Ueki berteriak minta segera diberi makan. Dasar Ueki, disaat dia sendiri yang lapar—dia malah mengkhawatirkanku tanpa peduli dirinya sendiri. Ugh, rasanya aku ingin menendang isi kepalanya agar kembali ke posisi yang benar lalu ia akan mempedulikan dirinya sedikit saja.

"Mori?"

"Seharusnya kau tinggalkan saja aku lalu makan diluar," ujarku yang sudah punya kekuatan untuk memprotes.

Ueki menggeleng lalu tersenyum lebar.

"A..aku sudah cukup istirahat…. Makasih ya Ueki," seketika aku kehilangan nafsu untuk mengomelinya, agar laki-laki ini mau mengurus dirinya dulu baru kemudian mengurusiku.

"Hup!"

Belum sempat aku menggerakkan diri untuk segera bangkit dan menginjak lantai, kini tubuhku sudah berada dibalik punggung Ueki—dia menggendongku.

"Tu-tunggu! Ueki! Aku bisa jalan sendiri!" protesku berusaha turun. Ah sial, aku mengutuk rontaanku yang lemah kalau dibandingkan dengan lengannya yang kuat.

"Tidak.." sahutnya singkat dan meneruskan langkahnya keluar UKS.

"Mou.. Uekiii."

Ueki dengan acuh berjalan di koridor sekolah. Glek! Seram juga disini…. Waktunya pas banget, 2 hari yang lalu kakak Ueki memaksaku ikut menonton "Kisah Seram Di Sekolah" di rumah Ueki saat mengunjunginya.

"U..uekiii, aku bisa jalan sendiri!" aku memeras bahunya berharap ia segera menurunkanku. Gyaah! Aku benci tanganku yang gemetaran ini.

Ah sudahlah….

Aku mengalungkan tanganku di lehernya, membuat diriku senyaman mungkin bersandar pada kepala belakang Ueki. Hangat. Aku tidak mau melepaskan punggungnya. Kalau bis—apa aku bisa menjadikan punggung ini milikku sendiri? –Punggung miliknya yang selalu memunggungi orang lain untuk melindungi, punggung yang tidak pernah berada di belakang melihat yang lain tersakiti dan terluka.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini.." aku berucap pelan—pada akhirnya pasrah membiarkan diriku ditolong terus. Tapi untuk kali ini saja lho.

"Maaf membuatku kecapekan mengkhawatirkanku—penyakit egois yang kau bilang ini memang tidak pernah bisa sembuh," sahutnya dengan jawaban tidak terduga.

Aku ingin sekali memastikan ekspresinya yang sekarang.  
>"E-eh? Tidak.. aku.."<p>

Uh, aku penasaran ekspresinya sekarang. Aku mencondongkan kepalaku ke depan agar bisa melihat wajah Ueki yang sekarang sambile berusaha menoleh karena kepalanya kan di sampingku.  
>Ueki memalingkan wajahnya untuk menoleh ke arahku. "Oh iya Mori.. di seberang jalan A biasanya ada kedai ramen yang bu—"<p>

Cup!

Kedua bibir kami tidak sengaja bertemu.

A-APAAAAAAAAAA?

Aku spontan menarik wajahku. Langsung menutupi mulutku dengan semua jemari tanganku.

Y-ya Tuhan.. apa itu tadi?

"Ah." Suara Ueki terdengar (begitu bodoh menurutku) seperti menyadari sesuatu.

"M-maaf Mori.. aku tidak sengaja," lanjutnya.

Gyaaaaaah! Aku ingin segera membuat roket sendiri untuk segera terbang ke luar angkasa dan tidak usah kembali atau menyuruh Rinko agar segera meledakkanku dengan manik-maniknya sekarang juga.

Wajahku memanas, aku tidak tahu berapa suhu wajah ini. Rasanya aku jadi bisa melihat asap yang mengepul dari wajahku.

"Uwaaa? Mori! Kenapa panas sekali?" seru Ueki kaget—sepertinya nada khawatit juga terselip di sana.

Mungkin….. aku akan terus merepotkan Ueki karena setelah ini aku akan sakit selama beberapa hari. Yeah, aku bisa istirahat selama itu tanpa khawatir ia akan melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya di luar sana, karena aku tahu… dia pasti akan menungguiku.

Ueki bodoh.

"T..tidak apa-apa.." aku menenggelamkan kepalaku ke bagian belakang kepalanya. Rambut biruku bercampur dengan rambutnya hijau.

Ueki bodoh…

"…begitu," Ueki meringis.

"Ya.."

Ueki bodoh.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang dalam waktu hitungan menit!"

"Eh..?"

"HUUOOOOOOO!" Ueki berlari dengan aku yang memeluk erat lehernya.

"Uwaaaaa! Pelan-pelan!"

Ueki bodoh…

Dengar tidak? Kau bodoh! Karena itu aku—selalu menyukaimu.

* * *

><p>END<p> 


End file.
